Change!
by Drizzle mato
Summary: Semua berubah. Persahabatan. Keluarga. Cinta.. Semula hangat, namun tak lama berubah beku. Tapi, kebekuan itu berujung pada Rindu. Woohyun yang menentang kehadiran Sunggyu. Namun Boohyun mempertahankannya. Let's read...
1. Love Note

welcome to my story

Change! (Chapter I)

.

.

Tittle : Love Note!

Pairing : Woohyun x sunggyu /slight/ Boohyun x Sunggyu!

Author : Drizzle Mato!

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Woohyun-Sunggyu saling memiliki (titik)

Warning : SLASH! SHONEN~ai! BOYXBOY! typos!

Ia membuka lembar demi lembar buku kecil yang di temukannya tergeletak di bawah meja. Tak ada niat sebelumnya untuk mengacak barang milik orang lain, namun dengan goresan bolpain di sudut atas sampul buku itu rupanya membuat rasa penasaran mendorong hati Woohyun untuk melakukan hal itu.

.

.

.

**130831**

**Menyapu lembutnya lautan matamu. Aku terbawa hingga ke dasar. Beberapa bagian yang bergetarpun perlahan merambat hingga ke degupan jantungku yang sulit diatur. Aku mulai mengerti, yang ada adalah rasa suka untukmu.**

_**#flashback**_

_"Kau bisa menaruh barang-barangmu disini untuk sementara waktu. Karna hyung belum pulang, kau juga bisa beristirahat selagi menunggunya." Woohyun merapikan kasur di ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna merah cerah. Mempersilakan tamunya untuk masuk dan mengecek. Sebenarnya, ini adalah kamarnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, satu-satunya kamar tamu di rumahnya sedang dalam perbaikan, akan mengecewakan jika Woohyun memaksakan Sunggyu untuk rehat disana. Lagipula, kamar yang dimilikinya ini cukup besar. Lebih besar bahkan dari kamar kakak serta orang tuanya. Jadi tak masalah jika ia harus berbagi kamar dengan teman dekat hyungnya yang akan tinggal untuk beberapa hari di rumah mereka._

_"Apa hyungmu akan lama?" tanya Sunggyu sambil mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang yang sebelumnya berantakan. Ia menyorot Woohyun yang duduk tak begitu jauh darinya. Memperhatikan setiap tindakan yang dilakukan oleh adik sahabatnya secara terus menerus. "Mungkin sebentar lagi."_

_Woohyun tersenyum, sesaat pandangan mata mereka beradu. Sunggyu dengan gegas memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah saat itu juga. Jantungnya berdenyut kian cepat. "Kau baik-baik saja?"_

_"Ne."_

_**#flasback off**_

**Ini bukan siasat.**

**Tanpa taktik kau berhasil menyeretku ke sebuah piringan. Dimana aku hanya akan berputar mendendangkan senandung untukmu. Bisakah kau mendengarnya?**

_**#flashback**_

_Sunggyu memasangkan earphone ke telinganya. Menekan button icon play mp3 player hitam yang ia bawa, tak lama ia terhanyut, turut mengikuti alunan musik yang terhantar menuju indera pendengarannya . _

_"baby my love beautiful~_

_naneun neoreul saranghae.." matanya terpejam sambil bibir mungilnya menggumam bait demi bait lagu yang di dengar. Ia terus tersenyum hingga di menit terakhir, lagu itu harus berhenti._

_"Serius sekali," Sunggyu membuka matanya selebar yang ia bisa. Dengan segera mematikan music player yang tadi menyala. Sunggyu merubah posisi badannya yang semula rebahan menjadi duduk. Menundukan wajah, yang sekali lagi harus merona._

_"Suaramu bagus, sepertinya kau sedang jatuh cinta hyung." Woohyun melontarkan kalimat manis untuk menggoda Sunggyu._

_"Ung.. itu.."_

_"Kau sedang menyukai seseorang?" Woohyun kembali bertanya. Membuat Sunggyu membuang wajah menghadap langit-langit kamar, bagaimanapun Sunggyu tak ingin terlihat memalukan di depan siapapun. Termasuk Woohyun. Ia mengangguk lemah, dengan sunggingan senyum terukir di wajahnya. Woohyun yang penasaran sepertinya tidak ingin berhenti sampai disitu. Meski mereka baru bertemu dan mengenal beberapa saat yang lalu, Woohyun ingin tau lebih banyak lagi mengenai Sunggyu._

_"Siapa dia? Dia pasti cantik sekali ya hyung? Ah apa Boohyun hyung mengenalnya? Aku ingin tau." Woohyun menhujami Sunggyu dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi, tak memberikan kesempatan sama sekali untuk menyahut._

_Dan ketika Woohyun menyadari perubahan air muka Sunggyu yang nampak redup. Woohyun menyesal. Ia sadar, tak seharusnya banyak bertanya seperti itu. Sunggyu bisa saja tidak nyaman dengan tindakannya dan itu benar-benar tidak sopan. "Maaf hyung. Aku.."_

_"Dia tidak cantik." Sunggyu berujar lirih. Tapi Woohyun cukup bisa mendengar suaranya. "Hanya saja, dia terlihat imut."_

_Woohyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sunggyu. "Dia pasti menarik!" timpal Woohyun._

_"Tentu. Sangat menarik." kali ini, justru Sunggyu mengutarakan semuanya tanpa beban. Ia melirik Woohyun sekilas, lalu kembali memainkan mp3 playernya._

_**#flashback off**_

**Mendebarkan...**

**Aku tak menampik pesonamu, walau kedua pasang lautan milikmu terhalang. Keinginan menyentuhmu justru semakin menguat. Sekali lagi aku katakan. Aku menyukaimu.**

**Aku jatuh untukmu pada tatapan pertama. Nam Woohyun, benar aku sangat menyukaimu.**

_**#flashback**_

_Sunggyu menggeliatkan tubuh letihnya. Perlahan berbalik, ia terdiam sejenak, sungguh napasnya seperti akan terhenti. Menyaksikan Woohyun yang berbaring miring hingga berhadapan dengannya, tengah memejamkan mata dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Ya, Woohyun sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya sekarang._

_"Kau sangat tampan." puji Sunggyu. Lengkungan di bibirnya tertarik keatas, untuk kesekian kalinya ia tersenyum lagi hari ini. Ada hasrat lebih untuk tetap fokus pada objek hidup di sana. Ia begitu ingin menyentuh Woohyun. Menyibak rambut hitamnya, menggenggam jarinya yang menimpa pipi, dan... mencium kening Woohyun. Segala bayangan itu menyuruhnya untuk berhenti, cukup! Dia mulai berkhayal lagi. Menggelengkan kepalanya, ia memunggungi lagi Woohyun, keadaan awal ketika ia dan Woohyun tidur tadi._

_Tanpa sepengetahuan dari lelaki manis itu, Woohyun mengamati punggung Sunggyu. Sebenarnya ia terbangun, karena hembusan napas Sunggyu menerpa wajahnya. Dan lagi, Sunggyu tak sengaja menyikut dada Woohyun. Ia mengerutkan dahi saat tubuh Sunggyu menjauhinya. Merapat ke dinding tembok, serta kedua tangannya menjambak rambut coklat madu miliknya. Woohyun kira Sunggyu sedang ada masalah, atau mungkin dia .. Berbagai terkaan menyelimuti Woohyun. Namun kenyataannya malah perasaan heran lagi-lagi yang membubuhi. 'dia bilang aku tampan,' batin Woohyun. Ia tak terlalu ingin memikirkan kata-kata itu, meski tak disangkal kalimat tadi terasa mengganjal._

_#flashback off_

"Dia gay," Woohyun merobek salah satu bagian dari buku itu, meremas serta menggenggam sobekan kertas itu dengan tangannya, sebelum derap langkah kaki seseorang kian mendekat. Ia buru-buru meletakan buku itu ke tempat asalnya. Dengan segala pikiran yang tak menentu, ia memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidur. Sampai suara pintu terbuka, ia tetap menutup matanya. Memanipulasi keadaan.

"Boohyun. Sepertinya adikmu kelelahan."

"Kalau begitu kita makan berdua saja,"

"Ne."

Setelah mendengar pintu kamarnya kembali tertutup. Woohyun memberanikan diri beranjak dari kasur. Menggerakan kakinya ke arah pintu kemudian menguncinya. Ia merasa aneh, matanya menatap benci buku yang sempat di bacanya. Membayangkan siapa pemilik dari buku itu, Woohyun merasa sedikit geli. Dia tidak menyukai situasi ini.

"Menjijikan! Dia benar-benar gay! D.. dan dia menyukaiku?"

.

.

**A/N lagi patah hati sebenernya. Liat fantaken akhir-akhir ini adanya DongxGyu sama WooxYa sementara yang dipingini WooxGyu. Ga tau kenapa malah beginian yang jadi. Sudikah anda ngeripiuw? haha mari lestarikan dongeng orang tua kita ~ WGS!**


	2. As Ur Wish

**Tittle : As Ur Wish!**

**Author : Drizzle Mato.**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : WoohyunxSunggyu**

**WARNING: SLASH/SHONEN~ai/BOYxBOY**

**typos!**

**oOo**

Pagi ini Sunggyu merasakan bahwa keadaan benar-benar mulai berubah. Ada yang tak pernah ia bayangkan terjadi. Sambutan lembut yang didapatkannya beberapa waktu yang lalu tak lagi mampu ia jumpai. Sapaan dingin yang hadir, cukup membuat kaku sekujur tubuhnya.

"Aku akan menginap lagi di rumah yeol." Woohyun berkata seraya menggendong tas sekolahnya. Jatah sarapan pagi yang biasanya selalu kurang untuk perutnya itu, masih mengenggur, dibiarkan begitu saja di atas meja. Tak ia sentuh sedikitpun. Sudah hampir tiga hari ini Woohyun melewatkan jam makannya.

Mendengar pernyataan Woohyun barusan, Boohyun dengan segera meletakan gelas berisi susu hangat yang belum sempat ia cicipi ke tempatnya semula, bersanding dengan roti bakar yang tersaji. Menghela napas sejenak lalu beranjak dari duduk menghampiri Woohyun.

"Katakan jika ada masalah pabo. Hargai sedikit kerja keras Sunggyu yang sudah memasakan makanan ini untuk kita." Boohyun berujar agak keras pada dongsaengnya yang hendak melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan ruang makan. Terlihat jengkel sekaligus khawatir.

"Tak pernah ada masalah sebelumnya hyung. Kita bisa menikmati makan pagi bersama jika saja.." Woohyun tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Kepalanya ia tolehkan pada Sunggyu yang sejak tadi hanya menunduk, diam. Bibirnya terangkat, membentuk tanda ketidaksukaan. Boohyun mengerutkan dahi, mengikuti kemana arah mata Woohyun menunjuk.

"Gyu-ya! Sepertinya aku harus mengantar Woohyun, dia sudah terlambat." Boohyun berpura-pura mengecek jam tangannya. Lalu mendorong tubuh Woohyun. Dibenaknya timbul pertanyaan, kenapa reaksi Woohyun tiba-tiba terbalik. Jika sebelumnya adik lelaki satu-satunya itu sangat ramah pada Sunggyu bahkan mereka terlihat sangat dekat, sekarang justru tampak membencinya. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengendalikan situasi adalah menjauhkan Woohyun dari Sunggyu. Ia ingin membuat Sunggyu tetap nyaman berada di rumahnya.

"Ne hati-hati." Sunggyu berusaha menanggapinya setenang mungkin. Tersenyum manis seperti biasa. Matanya tak lepas menatap Nam brothers yang kian menjauh dari batas pandangnya. Ia melenguh, membiarkan kepalanya tersungkur ke atas meja makan. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut, sementara garpu yang berada di genggaman tangannya menusuk-nusuk roti. Selera makannya musnah. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian tempo hari.

**FLASHBACK**

"Kapan kau pergi dari sini?" Sunggyu tersentak mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut Woohyun yang baru saja pulang dari rumah temannya.

"Aku.."

"Jangan lama-lama di sini." Belum juga Sunggyu menyahut. Woohyun sudah memotongnya. Ia bisa menangkap bahwa Woohyun mulai merasa risih. Bukan hanya dari kalimat yang terlontar, namun juga gerak-gerik tubuhnya. Terlebih sorot matanya. Sunggyu mengangguk lemah, tau apa yang diinginkan Woohyun darinya.

"Aku akan bicara pada hyungmu besok.

"Baguslah. Aku akan menginap di rumah temanku selama kau masih disini."

"Wae? Kau tidak suka padaku?"

"Sangat! Sangat tidak suka."

Sunggyu menata semua gejolak di hatinya. Ia merasa sakit menerima pengakuan Woohyun. Ia tidak tahu, kenapa Woohyun bisa berubah secapat itu. Apa dia pernah melakukan kesalahn hingga membuat Woohyun jengkel.

"Aku tidak ingin kakakku sepertimu."

**FLASHBACK OFF**

oOo

"Wajahmu kenapa?" ejek Sungyeol sesaat setelah kedatangan Woohyun. Tumben sekali pemuda dihadapannya ini tak tergiur dengan teriakan para gadis yang sudah berjajar rapi di depan kelas mereka. Sedangkan ia tau, bahwa rutinitas dari Nam Woohyun adalah memperlakukan gadis-gadis yang ditemuinya itu dengan istimewa, memberikan senyum misal atau mengeluarkan rayuan untuk mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungyeol.

"Tidak ada." jawaban singkat itu jelas membuat Sungyeol semakin kesal. Ia memukul kepala Woohyun, hingga sang korban meringis kesakitan.

"Kau ini apa-apaan?" bentak Woohyun tak terima, ia sudah mengangkat tangannya, akan membalas pukulan Sungyeol namun urung . Cengiran disertai tampang tak berdosa yang ditunjukan Sungyeol padanya itu lah penyebabnya. Dia tau, Sungyeol hanya ingin menghiburnya.

"Tentang teman hyungmu lagi?" Sungyeol menerka dengan tepat. Woohyun menghembuskan napas berat, menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada meja.

"Ne, dia masih saja aja di rumahku. Padahal kemarin-kemarin dia bilang akan pergi." Sungyeol mendengarkan dengan seksama segala yang Woohyun tuturkan. Termasuk ketika Woohyun mengeluhkan perhatian kakaknya yang berkurang sejak kedatangan orang baru tersebut.

"Aku tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana yeol? Aku takut hyungku berubah. Dan perasaannya padaku, jujur saja itu sangat menggangguku." ungkap Woohyun. Sungyeol menepuk pundak Woohyun.

"Apa salahnya menyukai seseorang hyun? Dan aku rasa ikatan antara kakak dan adik itu tak bisa di ubah dan berubah." Sungyeol berpendapat.

"Dia pasti sakit kau bersikap seperti ini." lanjutnya lagi. Woohyun mengacak rambut hitamnya. Ia tidak puas dengan argumen yang di keluarkan Sungyeol untuknya. Ia merasa, justru Sungyeol tidak berada di pihaknya.

"Bagaimana jika aku sama dengan dia? Apa kau juga akan menjauhiku?" tanya Sungyeol membuat wajah Woohyun mendadak berubah serius, dia tampak berpikir keras. "Apa maksudmu? Yang penting kau tidak seperti itu kan?"

"Kau salah."

"Apanya? Oh.. ayolah yeol kau bercanda." Woohyun meninju bahu Sungyeol, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Kau tau siapa yang menjadi kekasihku dulu?." Sungyeol kembali bertanya.

"Bagaimana aku tau kalau kau tak pernah mau cerita. Yang aku tau kau hancur saat dia meninggalkanmu." jawab Woohyun. Ya, dia ingat bagaimana Sungyeol tiga bulan yang lalu. Depresi karea sang kekasih pergi darinya.

"Kim Myungsoo." ucap Sungyeol perlahan dengan suulas senyum. Woohyun memucat mendengar pernyataan Sungyeol. Kim Myungsoo, namja yang terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya. Namja yang meninggal tiga bulan yang lalu. Ia mengerti sekarang, kenapa Sungyeol selalu menghindari pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan Myungsoo. Kenapa dia ngotot untuk pergi ke pemakamannya tanpa siapapun mendampinginya. "Kau bohongkan yeol?"

oOo

Sunggyu merapikan beberapa barang bawaannya. Memasukan satu persatu pakaian yang tadinya ia letakkan di lemari milik Woohyun, ke dalam tas. Ia terhenti saat tak sengaja melihat sepatu yang dulu diberikannya pada Woohyun, ia memberikan benda itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Woohyun.

"Kau masih mau menyimpannya?" Sunggyu berjongkok, menjangkau bagian terbawah dari lemari tersebut, mengusap sepasang sepatu yang sedikit tersapu debu. "Aku belum tau apa kesalahanku padamu." bisik Sunggyu. Untuk beberapa saat ia terdiam. Jatuh dalam lamunannya tentang Woohyun. Banyak hal yang membuatnya tak bisa lepas. Memikirkan Woohyun seperti kadang membuatnya malu dan takut. "Apa jangan-jangan.."

Sunggyu menggantung ucapannya. Mengacak-acak isi tas ransel,mengeluarkan apapun yang ada di sana. Dia berhenti, ketika ujung jarinya menyentuh cover catatan kecil pribadinya. "Ini.." Sunggyu mendesah, ia merutuki kebodohannya yang selalu ceroboh meletakan barang privatnya.

"Hilang.." Sunggyu mendesah, menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai dan bersandar pada badan lemari. Keringat dingin mengucur, beberapa dugaan ia simpulkan. Tentang kemungkinan penyebab perubahan sikap Woohyun.

"Gyu~ ayo kita ke.. Hey apa yang kau lakukakan?" suara Boohyun meminta Sunggyu untuk tesadar dari dunianya. Ia bisa melihat Boohyun semakin mendekat ke arahnya dengan tatapan kesal. "Kau ini keras kepala."

Boohyun menendang-nendang pakaian Sunggyu yang tercecer di lantai. "Ya hentikan kau mengotorinya." Sunggyu bangkit dari duduknya lalu mendorong-dorong tubuh Boohyun. Memunguti pakaiannya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas, tak peduli jika baju-baju itu lusuh.

"Ya! Aku sudah bilang, kau tidak boleh pulang sebelum orangtuamu kembali dari Jepang." Boohyun berteriak kencang di depan muka Sunggyu. Namun sepertinya Sunggyu tak mau peduli lagi.

"Kau mendengarku kan?" tanya Boohyun. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya, menarik dagu Sunggyu agar mau melihatnya.

"Aku dengar!" Sunggyu menepis tangan Boohyun kasar. Matanya tiba-tiba terasa panas.

"Aku mohon jangan pulang. Apa ini karena Woohyun lagi?" Boohyun menyingkirkan tas Sunggyu, lalu berjongkok di hadapan namja dengan mata kecil itu. Sunggyu semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Boohyun.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini padaku? Kau tak perlu khawatir aku akan kesepian atau bagaimana. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Sunggyu menekuk lututnya. Disaat yang bersamaan ia mulai merasakan lengan Boohyun mengurungnya.

"Aku sudah terikat janji, lagipula sejak kapan kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri?" Boohyun mengelak. Diusapnya rambut Sunggyu yang acak-acakan hingga pemiliknya mau mengangkat wajahnya.

"Lupakan janji itu." Sunggyu merenggangkan pelukan Boohyun.

"Tapi.."

"Itu sudah lama. Kalian hanya sedang bermain-main dulu. Dan kau tak perlu merasa bersalah. Kau tak melakukannya, aku tau itu. Jadi tolong berhentilah memaksakan dirimu sendiri hanya untuk menjagaku." pinta Sunggyu.

Boohyun tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Aku tidak terpaksa, aku memang suka melakukannya."

"Wae?"

"Karena aku suka."

"Ck.. aku tetap akan pulang." gerutu Sunggyu pelan. Nampaknya Boohyun sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk membujuk Sunggyu. Ia tak mengucapkan apapun lagi selain kata "terserah," setelah itu ia meninggalkan Sunggyu sendirian. Ia membiarkan Sunggyu melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya meski sebenarnya dia ingin mencegah hal itu. Toh percuma saja.

oOo

Woohyun berjalan malas melewati koridor-koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi. Tak ada Sungyeol di sampingnya. Keegoisannya menang hari ini. Ia marah pada Sungyeol dan semua orang yang ia temui. Hyomin yang notabene tercatat dalam daftar orang tersayang itupun tak ia pedulikan.

"Menyebalkan." Woohyun mematikan ponselnya yang terus menerus berdering. Semakin membuat moodnya berada di titik paling rendah, sangat buruk.

"Hai." Woohyun menghentikan langkahnya. Memperhatikan orang yang tiba-tiba memblock jalannya. Seperkian detik ia terbengong, akhirnya ia memilih untuk melanjutkan gerak kakinya. "Aku ingin bicara padamu."

Woohyun tak menggubris permintaan itu. Ia tetap dengan angkuh berjalan semakin cepat. "Woohyun~ah hanya sebentar."

"Baiklah, satu menit."

"Ada cafe di dekat sini."

...CHANGE!

"Aku akan pulang hari ini." ucap Sunggyu sambil merilekskan badannya sebisa mungkin. Terlalu gugup, dia hanya mengulur waktu sejak tadi untuk berbicara. Dan saat dia bisa berkata, justru darahnya mengalir dengan kuat seiring jantungnya yang berdegup cepat.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu, dan kau hanya ingin mengucapkan kalimat ini?" Woohyun bertanya ketus. Tanpa mau memandang Sunggyu. Ia menyesap pelan minumannya.

"Ungg.. aku. a.. apa sebenarnya yang membuatmu membenciku?"

"Karena kau orang asing."

"Bukan itu" Sunggyu menggenggam erat tangan Woohyun. Menyalurkan perasaan yang terasa aneh untuk lawan bicaranya itu. "Kau tau perasaanku?"

Woohyun tertegun, tak ada penolakan saat Sunggyu menggenggam tangannya. Suaranya terdengar lembut di telinga Woohyun. "Kau mengetahuinya kan?" tanya Sunggyu memastikan. Ia melepaskan genggamannya, Woohyun menoleh saat itu juga.

"Aku rasa sekarang kau tau alasanku. Pergilah dari hidupku dan hyungku. Kau bisakan? Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai sejenis." Woohyun mengungkapkan apa yang membuatnya tertekan belakangan ini. Sunggyu mengangguk lemah menyanggupi permintaan itu, ia sudah sering mendapat pertentangan semacam ini. Bahkan keluarganya dulu hampir mengusir dia dan adiknya.

"Baiklah. Semoga kita tak bertemu lagi." harap Sunggyu. Wajahnya redup tersorot jingga yang menerobos kaca tempat itu. Woohyun seolah mematung mendengar harapan yang terlontar, ada yang menyeruak dari dalam dadanya.

TBC..

A/N pffttt.. . apaan ini teh? taukkk ah


End file.
